National Treasure: Fountain of Youth
by FireDemonOfShadows
Summary: Set after both movies. Riley is asked to go on another crazy adventure... by his uncle! For the first time, the techie has to convince Ben into wondering into unknown dangers for a seemly impossible treasure... The Fountain of Youth. Ben/Riley, Ben/Abigal
1. Prologue: The Library of Shelly Witchor

AN: I'm new to the National Treasure fanfiction scene... So, bear with me if the characters are slightly OOC. Though this is fanfiction, so in reality, I can make them act however I want :)

Summary: Ben's not the only one with a weird, treasure-protecting family. Shelly Witchor, Riley's great grndmother, just might have left behind a clue to a treasure more valuable than gold... The location of the Fountain of Youth. How can our favorite boys pass that up? Eventual Ben/Riley, brief Ben/Abigal.

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the _National Treasure _movies. Unfortunately.

FDOS: This first part is just a short, sad piece about Riley's great-grandma and the hatred of birthdays.

* * *

_Prologue: The Library of Shelly Witchor_

**Little Falls, New York**

**1988**

Shelly Witchor had been an eccentric yet lovable individual since her romping youth and this personality remained even now, at the amazing age of ninety-nine. She was supposed to be deathly ill. No, she _was _deathly ill and should have been lying in a hospital bed with her friends and family beside her. Despite the wheezing breaths that she could barely draw, despite the almost unbearable pain squeezing at her lungs, despite her fever and dizziness and great-grandson that wanted to see her before she left this world, Shelly knew that she had a responsibly. The secret was no longer safe. That…that infernal man had entered the family. He was an imposter, a power-hungry thief, an abusive monster! She would not let him have the secret. It belonged only to her great-grandson. No one else!

Her feeble hands clutched the string-bound papers, shaking from her deteriorating health and fear that their precious secret would never be found. The boy was smart, that she knew for certain, but it would be years before he found this library and even longer for him to be curious enough to intricately explore. Doubts flooded her. She couldn't guarantee that he would stay home with the family. He loved her and his parents dearly, but he'd always expressed a desire to travel the world. The kid was a crackling, restless ball of energy and she feared that he would leave as soon as he was able. What if that evil man found it first? He'd use it to his advantage! The world would never know the truth if he got his slimy hands on it!

A wet, hacking cough rose in her throat, stalling her racing mind for the moment. She was running out of time. Wasting it on silly worries wouldn't get her anywhere. Shelly finally arrived at the perfect hiding place and stopped there, gazing down at the notes she was holding. Her hands were no longer trembling. This was her responsibility, her last duty to her loved ones and the world. She would just have to trust that her great-son would discover it someday. And when that day came… He would be revered throughout history. She suddenly let out a breathless chuckle as she tucked the papers away.

"Maybe the little brat won't hate history so much if he's part of it…"

When the final piece was in place, Shelly closed her tired eyes, the smile from her laughter still stretching the wrinkles on her face. This was how they found her two hours later and the coroner pronounced her death at 7:15 PM, Saturday, November 24th, 1988. In a quaint, moderate-sized home close nearby, a seven-year-old boy listened to his parents whisper to someone over the phone. Tears welled up in his soft blue eyes. From that point onward, Riley Poole knew that he would always hate his birthday. It had taken his Nana from him.

* * *

AN: Any good so far? Let me know and I may continue. 


	2. Faith

AN: Yay, I got reviews! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own either _National Treasure _movie.

Notes: Riley's brief bout of alcoholism won't last long. He's just upset about his date. Both Ben and Riley are a little bit snappy throughout this chapter (they will be for awhile, actually). Try to bear with it, okay? And Abigial... Will come off as slightly bitchy at first, but will get better as the story progresses. I apologize in advance for her attitude :). I apologize for the shortness, too...

* * *

_Chapter 1: Faith_

**Present Day**

**Washington, D.C.**

Her name was Rita Lixsenbury. Or, as Riley liked to refer to her because of that complicated last name, Rushmore Rita. She was one of the first girls to hit on him in years. Riley and Rita, wasn't that cute? The computer genius rolled his eyes at the thought. Yeah, right. He had more intelligence in his pinky finger than she had in that whole perfectly styled head of hers (which was saying something, as he only considered himself averagely smart in everything but computers). After spending ten minutes with her on their first date, he'd told her so. Which was how he had ended up back at his droll apartment, sprawled out on his extremely comfy sofa with a wine bottle held loosely in his hand. And apparently ignoring all phone calls.

"Riley? It's Ben. That girl showed up here looking for you. She seemed angry. Is everything okay?"

_No, Ben, everything is obviously not okay._

"Well, Abby and I were wondering if you could drop by sometime and help us with a few decisions. I can't plan my wedding without the best man - Abigail, we've been over this! Your brother is not going to be the best man! - Sorry, she's a little stressed. Give me a call when you get home, all right? Before I go insane. Bye, Riles."

Riles… Ben hadn't called him that in a long time. It almost made him smile. Until what the older man had said finally registered in his hazed brain. Ben and Abigail were… getting married? He winced as the figurative pile of bricks came crashing down on his chest. Or perhaps his heart. They had sure patched things up quickly. Though he supposed he already blew his chance on flirting with mindless beauties and bragging about his stupid book. _Well, damn, my day can't get any worse._

"Hey, Tech? You there?"

Riley shot upward, staring at the phone like it was a ghost. _Am I cursed, or something?!_

"I know we haven't talked since I scared you away from New York, but I think you should know… Your uncle died last night."

Cue the second pile of bricks and long gulp from the wine bottle.

"I know you two were close after that whole deal with your dad, so the funeral is this Saturday if you want to come. I've already cleaned out the guest room for you… And Riley? I love you. Never said it enough when you were here. Goodbye, Tech."

It was like Riley's whole world had suddenly decided to take a flying leap out the window. His fleeting hope to be with Ben, the uncle that had been more of a father to him than his dad ever was… The two most important things in his life were gone. He had to sit through a funeral and a wedding, both holding the same sadness and dread over him. Riley let the glass bottle fall to the floor with a thud and hugged his knees, something he hadn't done since he was twelve. There were no tears, though. He just didn't have the energy for them.

"Riley? Riiiiiiley? Answer the phone, boy!"

Man, his head was seriously starting to hurt from all the shock. This time, however, he did pick up the phone. Because that was his _dead uncle's_ voice.

"Uncle Henry?" he questioned breathlessly, not daring to believe it.

"Who else would it be? Look, don't believe a word people back home tell you. I'm still alive and feeling better than ever! The guy in my casket isn't me. He _looks_ like me, but I'm actually in Florida right now. I found something in your great-grandma Shelly's library a couple weeks ago and, well… I need your help."

"Oh, no," Riley said, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I know that voice. Ben's used it on me a million times. You found a clue, didn't you? To some weird treasure?"

"Not _exactly_, but-"

"I don't care what it is, no! I've been on enough adventures to make me die of a heart attack at thirty!"

"What if heart attacks didn't exist anymore?"

Riley was about the launch off into why this was such a bad idea, but then stopped at his uncle's words.

"W-What?"

"No heart attacks, Riley," Henry began to explain, sounding satisfied that he had his attention. "No breast cancer, lung cancer, sickle-cell anemia, leukemia, blindness, deafness - Everything. If you help me find this, it can cure every single disease, illness, and ailment known and unknown to man."

It took a moment for Riley to shake off his feeling of awe. That would be wonderful… If it were possible. Which it _wasn't_.

"Let me guess, the Fountain of Youth?" he snapped sarcastically, grabbing his wine again to take a sip. "No such thing."

"It… doesn't give you immortality. Just really, really good health."

_You've got to be kidding me. _

"You're crazy, Henry."

"So was that friend of yours, until he found the treasure."

Oh, that was low. Riley groaned, wondering if he should just give in. It would take his mind off Ben's wedding, at least.

"Fine, I'll go. But I get half of the money we make from this."

"Of course. But it isn't going to be just you and me. We'll have a local guide who knows the backlands named Hann-"

"There's still backlands in Florida? Huh, I never knew."

"Buford, our financier-"

"Don't like the sound of that. The last financier I met tried to kill me."

"He's not as smart as Ian Howe."

"Thank God for that."

"And we also need someone who knows a lot about symbols and, uh… History."

Riley froze on the way to his refrigerator.

"You don't mean-"

"Benjamin Gates. I'm sorry if you two are having problems, but he is the best qualified."

He felt the urge to curse. Really loudly. This was not what he needed! Riley couldn't stand the thought of spending weeks in the back country of Florida with the happy couple. Because he knew Abigail would somehow worm her way into it. She always did.

"I'm not going, then-"

"Oh, and when you tell him, remind him that this adventure is for men only. We don't want that girlfriend of his to be around five isolated men twenty-four seven. It just wouldn't be right."

There were days Riley loved his uncle for being able to read his mind.

* * *

"You hear that, Samuel? Your son's going to help me."

Samuel Poole glared out at his sister's husband through cell bars.

"He won't be much help," he snarled, wanting nothing more than to strangle the man in front of him to death. "The boy's absolutely useless!"

Henry Tasselman grinned at his brother-in-law, amused that he was getting such a reaction from the usually stoic man. He hated Samuel with every fiber of his being. Not just because he hadn't approved of the marriage between Henry and his sister, but because he had abused Riley. It was nice to rub having found the family secret in his face. Especially since that was one of the big reasons Samuel hurt his son. He hadn't wanted Riley to be well enough to look for the secret, so that he could have it for himself. Greedy, sneaky, filthy monster. But Henry had noticed the way his nephew was being treated and had helped put Samuel in jail.

"You don't give him enough credit," Henry retaliated smugly, slipping a newspaper through the bars. "He and that friend of his just discovered another treasure."

Samuel read over the article, his frown growing deeper with each passing second.

"This is his treasure, Sam. It was never meant for you."

* * *

Ben sighed as his fiancé scrolled over different fonts for the wedding invitations. He couldn't care less, to be honest. He'd wanted a small church wedding, but no, Abby couldn't have that. Most of the people on the guest list were complete strangers to him. The only ones he really wanted there were his parents and Riley. Speaking of the kid, he still hadn't called back. Which was a shame, because Ben had really needed a distraction from all this planning.

"Get the phone, will you?" Abigail huffed as she shuffled through a dress catalogue.

Maybe that was Riley? Only one way to find out. Ben sucked in a breath as his spine popped in several places when he stood up. He was too old to be getting married, damn it.

"Hello, Gates residence?" he mumbled into the phone in the kitchen, the farthest place from Abby on the first floor.

"Heeeey, Ben. Sorry I missed your call."

Yeah, that was Riley. Thank God.

"Riles! I've been meaning to tell you about Abigail and I, but we've been kind of busy-"

"Need a break?" Riley asked wearily, sounding emotionally exhausted. "'Cause I'm going to Florida to look for some wonder medicine. Wanna come with me?"

"Wonder medicine…?"

There was a sigh. Ben had a feeling that a long explanation was about to follow.

"You see, my uncle called me today. He says he found something in my great-grandmother's library that suggests to a… natural spring that can cure every medical problem. Or, as it is mistakenly called by us, the Fountain of Youth. He seemed very certain about this, kind of like you with your treasures, and he's a doctor, so he'd love to find it. Anyways, he wanted me to accompany him, along with a local guide, financier, and someone that knows a lot about symbols and history. And guess who he wants as our history buff?"

Ben blinked at the information (so formally?) presented to him, and then remembered he had been asked a question.

"Me?"

"Exactly," Riley mused, obviously entertained by the fact that he'd momentarily struck the great Ben Gates speechless. "It would only take three months, at the most. I'm sure Abby could survive without you for that long."

"She won't go with us?"

"My uncle said it wouldn't be very appropriate. Five men with one girl, stuck in the middle of a tropical mini-jungle. Do you really want Hann and Buford to be flirting with your fiancé the whole trip? Just tell Abby that I'm taking you on a vacation. Sort of an early bachelor party."

"That's actually a pretty good idea," Ben said hesitantly, working over the details in his head. "Your uncle's certain this isn't a wild goose chase?"

"Were you certain about the Templar treasure and the City of Gold? Uncle Henry is an intelligent and passionate person, such as yourself. The way he talked about finding this medicine was like the way you talked about your treasure-hunting. Even if there's a high chance that we don't turn up anything, could we just… humor him?"

Something in the way the computer geek said this made Ben slightly irritated.

"Are you saying you were just humoring me at first?" he asked tetchily, glancing around to make sure Abigail was still in the parlor. "You dropped your job to fucking _humor _a strange man that you thought was crazy? How does that work out?!"

Riley let out a short gasp, apparently not expecting this reaction, then stumbled to clarify himself before his best friend got too upset.

"No, Ben, that's not it at all! What I mean is, that someone can believe in something so much that the very thought of it not being true crushes them. I did believe that _you _believed the treasure was real… Which was enough to make me want to help. It was my faith in you that made me stay for as long as I did, not the treasure. And who was I to tell you that the theory of there being some long lost Templar treasure was completely ridiculous when you were so caught up in telling me about it? It was your life's dream and I refused to take that away from you. Even if several government officials and a few family members tried to…"

Well. That had certainly been long-winded. Riley hadn't really meant to get that sentimental. And Ben wasn't talking again… Was that a good or bad sign? Very good, considering the jack-of-all-trades historian couldn't speak because his throat was seized up from wanting to- No, he wouldn't think such things. His young friend couldn't have stirred his emotions enough to make him cry. He hadn't shed a tear since his grandfather died. On the other hand, Ben couldn't recall a time when Riley had ever left his side when he needed him, or not offered to be the sacrifice, or completely disagreed with one of his theories, or just plain put his own safety, well-being, and feelings before Ben's. It started to make him realize how lousy of a best friend he'd been over the years.

"Riles, I'm sorry. Just tell me when and where and I promise I'll be there."

"There's the sane Ben! I knew he was in there somewhere," Riley jibbed cheekily, but Ben could detect the relief in his tone. "This Saturday, 3 o'clock, be ready to leave. You should already know what to pack. Don't worry about meeting me somewhere, I'll pick you up- And before you ask, yes, we're driving all the way to Florida; no, we aren't taking the Ferrari (I don't want to wear out my baby!); and yes, of course you can drive, since you so obviously don't trust my skills."

A sense of excitement overtook the seasoned treasure hunter. This was his area of expertise, one of his many passions. He'd been dying to go on another adventure since discovering the legendary City of Gold. Page forty-seven would take some time to research and couldn't be carried out for at least a year. The side trip Riley was offering would give him ideas for his plans and give him a break from Abigail. Don't get him wrong, he loved her more than- Well, more than he loved history. Or perhaps he cared for them equally. An odd thought struck him at the realization. Had history, the treasure, or even his lovely fiancé ever plucked the chord in his heart to make him want to cry? Ben rubbed at his temples in frustration. Thinking like that was what had caused him and Abigail to break up before. He really did need a vacation. And perhaps spending it with Riley wasn't the best idea.

"I'm not sure if-" Ben broke off suddenly, hearing the familiar click of Abigail's high heel shoes. "I'll see you then. Bye, Riley."

"What's wrong? Are you-?"

But Ben had already dropped the phone back onto the receiver, dreading the argument that was about to commence. Abby could be vicious when things didn't go her way. It was one of the things he loved and hated about her. She stood in the arched doorway of the kitchen, her arms crossed over her chest, and her eyes aglow with a furious fire. He'd used to adore that flame in her. What had happened?

"Who was that?" Abigail snapped, staring pointedly at the phone. "No, don't answer that. It was Riley. I can tell by that guilty look on your face."

Oh, he had to fix this and fix it fast. Ben knew the extent of Abby's jealousy. If she found one little slip-up within his response, he'd be sleeping in a guest room for the next week. Riley had always been a sore spot to her. They fought about him more than anything else. She was afraid Ben would leave her for him. It wasn't that surprising, either. The boy was younger, not exactly bad-looking, intelligent, loyal, and the perfect compare and contrast of Ben's personality. Definitely good competition. Ben understood why she got so angry and panicked when he was near Riley for non-business related occasions. Frankly, it embarrassed him to no end. Especially because he still wasn't entirely sure of the reason for Riley's high position in his life. He hated her badgering him when he was trying to sort his feelings out. Leaving with the kid was probably for the best, after all. It would give him the time he needed to get his thoughts together and… Maybe make some life-altering decisions.

"Okay, it was Riley," he answered finally, putting on his best appeasing smile. "He just wanted to congratulate us on our engagement and ask me to come with him to visit his uncle in Florida. He's sick and Riley needs someone to be there, you know? And if his uncle makes it through… It'll kind of be an early bachelor party."

Perfect. Abigail may be scary as hell when she was angry, but she was still a woman. Sob stories always overrode jealousy. His mother had taught him that. And, as predicted, Abby's eyes softened and a conflicted frown appeared on her face. She was debating. Should she be totally heartless, not let him go, and risk their relationship? Or should she be kind, give her permission for him to spend unlimited amounts of time alone with her rival, and risk their relationship? Either way, Ben knew she would regret the decision she came to.

"All right… You can go," Abigail said reluctantly and glared when Ben failed to hide his grin. "But you had better come back. And I think it's a given that if I find out you cheated on me, I'll take everything you have. Including your manhood."

Ben nodded with a slight wince. Fair enough. Besides, it wouldn't be cheating on her if he told her he was leaving her first… And if he decided he loved Riley during the trip, there were always telephones.

* * *

AN: Is it not totally boring? My writing style is weird. I like to pick on myself, you noticed? But I also like reviews. 


	3. Tension

AN: Hi? Sorry about being gone for so long. Mental breakdowns take awhile to come back from. And I got writer's block right after that.

Disclaimer: I do not own National Treasure, or National Treasure 2.

I'll be putting locations and times often, so you can keep track of our boys. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Tension_

**-Day 1-**

**2:37 PM  
****Washington, D.C.**

Riley rocked back and forth, back and forth on the balls of his feet as he waited for his best friend to answer the door of his posh historical manor. He always did feel inferior when he was in or around Ben's house. The fading graphic tees, baggy blue jeans, and scuffed converse he usually wore made him look like a vagabond next to all the upper-class splendor. He supposed he could get a new wardrobe - he certainly had the money for it - but what was the point if he couldn't be himself? Just because Ben was dear to him, didn't mean he was about to completely twist his personality for the man. And speak of the devil…

"You're early. You know that, right?" Ben asked with half-hearted amusement, glancing over his shoulder at a smoldering Abigail. "See you in a couple months, Abby."

"I hope your uncle gets better, Riley," the blonde woman hissed through clenched teeth, not in the mood for a tearful goodbye with her husband-to-be. "Have a good trip."

The computer genius mentally smirked. He knew that he shouldn't be happy that Ben had to resort to lying in order to get Abigail's permission, but the childish emotion was there. Outwardly, he smiled sadly and nodded at her. The red drained from her face at the sight of his blue puppy dog eyes. Worked like a charm.

"I'll let you know how it goes. We better get going, Ben."

Ben didn't need to be told twice and followed Riley out to the car with his bags in tow. Once everything was loaded, they climbed into their respective seats and headed off without a second glance back at the manor. The indifferent attitude Ben had toward his fiancé surprised Riley somewhat.

"You and Abby having problems again?" he questioned cautiously, not wanting to hit a nerve.

"Just a bit."

Which meant, in Ben speak, a lot.

* * *

**7:43 PM  
****Charleston, North Carolina**

"RILEY!"

Five hours into their journey, Ben started to realize that his younger companion hadn't changed in the slightest since those years they spent traveling the globe in search of the Charlotte. He was as annoying now as he was then. The shout hadn't been one of total anger, though. Exasperation was more like it.

"What?" Riley asked innocently, peering over at him with those puppy eyes he'd used on Abigail several hours earlier. "I'm bored…"

"You're bored all the time."

"No, I'm not."

"Riley, you can't keep your mouth shut for two minutes whenever we're alone together. I'm assuming you think I'm boring."

"You're not boring!"

"Then let me talk for once."

"I let you talk plenty…"

"Do not."

"Do to!"

"God, we sound like three-year-olds," Ben groaned, using his free hand to rub at his face. "Want to stop for something to eat?"

"Okay."

"I knew you'd be happy if I mentioned food."

"…Bastard."

Despite his snippy comment, the young man was quite content when he plopped down in a plastic chair at the nearest burger joint. Cheeseburgers were king on Riley's favorite foods list. Neither of them had eaten since they left D.C., which meant this break was long overdue. It was starting to get dark and they needed to find a place to stay in town. While Riley happily devoured his two cheeseburgers, Ben was flipping through a Charleston phonebook, searching for hotels.

"You not hungry?"

"No," Ben said distractedly, punching another number into his cell phone. "Come on, there has to be something open…"

Riley shook his head as he watched his traveling partner, muffling a sigh with a bite of his burger. The guy never stopped to eat when he was on a mission. He'd seriously wondered if Ben had been anorexic back when they were searching for the Templar treasure. And an insomniac. There had been nights when the man stayed up until three in the morning, researching something or other, and Riley had to deal with the constant shuffle of book pages. When they'd actually started to get somewhere and Riley hadn't been crashing at Ben's apartment anymore, he had found it hard to get to sleep without the familiar noise.

"Is every hotel in town booked?!"

This time Riley allowed himself to sigh. He reached out a hand to snatch the phone from Ben's white knuckled fingers.

"Ben," he murmured calmly, not even fazed at the glare being directed at him. "Go get something to eat. Forget about where we're staying for fifteen minutes. Talk to me for awhile and just relax, okay? This isn't a treasure hunt yet. Until we get to Florida, it's a vacation."

"Riley…"

Once again, Ben found himself not knowing what to say. He knew what he wanted to say - "That's so sweet, thank you." - but it would sound too weird. After all, he didn't want to scare the poor kid away.

"I know I'm awesome," Riley boasted with a grin, saving him from responding. "Now, go get a burger before you starve."

And Ben did just that, glad to get a moment to himself. Not that he didn't like spending time with Riley… In fact, he loved it and that was the problem. Despite his gripes and complaints about Abigail being too controlling, there was still a large part of his heart that cared for her deeply. There was a war going on in his head - and, unfortunately, both sides were pulling out the big guns. Abby was using her guilt-trip method and Riley was using the 'I'm-so-nice-and-understanding' method (complete with adorable half-smiles and twinkling eyes). It all was giving Ben a headache, but he knew that he only had three months to make a decision. He had to, for their sakes. Neither of them were the type of person to sit back and wait, and if he didn't chose who he wanted to be with, he'd end up losing them both.

* * *

**8:09 PM  
****Little Falls, New York**

Several miles away from the boys' and their dinner, there was a small town in the more rural part of New York that was buzzing with activity (the most they'd had since the fire of '81). You see, someone was dead. This usually wouldn't cause such a stir, as people die everyday, but the deceased had been very important to the community. He was the man that everyone went to with their problems, whether they be physical ailments or common annoyances. He was their doctor, psychologist, and friendly neighbor all in one boisterous package. Whenever someone needed help, he was there. Whenever something needed planning, he was there. In short, Henry Tasselman had been the town's saving grace. Without his hard work and caring nature, it would have probably been deserted by now.

Feet shuffled to and fro along the weathered streets and voices rose up in every meeting place. The Doctor is dead, did you hear? What will we do? The closest hospital is over a hundred miles away and Mrs. Thornton is due. Does anyone know how to deliver a baby? These worries and more floated around the main square and it seemed that the noise would never stop. It was so frustrating. Those people didn't even know him. Not really. But Kyle Tasselman and Jesse Folis did. They knew him very well.

Kyle was Henry's son and he didn't believe for one second that his father was actually dead. Nothing could kill someone like that, he thought. It was impossible. Jesse, who lived three houses down from Kyle, told him that he was being ridiculous and should accept the fact that his dad was gone. Let it go. He knew, though, that Jesse didn't believe it either. He just didn't want Kyle to get his hopes up. But calling Riley had been too much. Jesse had no right to do that. Riley was Kyle's cousin and it should have been him that told him. The message had probably been erased as soon as Riley had heard Jesse's voice, anyway.

"I can't believe you," Kyle said bitterly, glaring out the living room window at the townspeople. "Riley told you never to call him. Don't you listen?"

Jesse glanced at him from the couch, half-sprawled, half-sitting, and ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"It's been years, Ky."

"Don't you 'Ky' me! It doesn't matter how long it's been, he'll never forgive you. I've barely forgiven you."

"I know that," Jesse sighed, tipping his head back to thoroughly examine the ceiling. "But forget it for a moment, all right? The fact that Riley hasn't called you yet is a sure sign that your dad's still alive. And I think they're going after the family secret together."

The younger man gripped the window sill, his knuckles turning white as he considered the possibility. It wasn't so unbelievable. Great-grandma Shelly was rumored to have hidden the family secret somewhere in her library and his father had been poking around in there for months. Riley was Shelly's favorite back then and Henry's favorite now. It had hurt when Kyle first found out that his dad liked his nephew more than his own son… But there were good reasons, and he had long gotten used to it. He didn't want Riley to go on a crazy adventure for the secret, though. It would be dangerous. He could get hurt.

"You can't protect him forever, Ky."

Kyle tugged at his shaggy red hair in frustration, his shoulders tense and quivering.

"I know… But I can try."

* * *

**10:16 PM  
****Just outside Charleston, North Carolina**

Riley sneezed as he and Ben stepped into their cheap motel room, dumped his suitcase on one of the beds, and shot towards the bathroom to get a tissue. If Ben saw any evidence of him sneezing or coughing, they'd be back in D.C. by tomorrow afternoon. He didn't feel sick… Maybe someone was talking about him? The door creaked open again and Ben surveyed the room skeptically, doubting if staying here was the best idea. It had been the only place they could find after searching for two hours, however, and he could survive (as long as it was clean).

"Riley?" Ben called, cracking open the curtains to see the dismal view. "You all right?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not sick, are you?"

"No!"

The response wasn't exactly convincing, but Ben chose to ignore it for the moment. If Riley started to get really sick, he would be able to tell, no matter how much the technical genius tried to hide it. While he waited for Riley to finish doing whatever he was doing in the bathroom, Ben claimed the bed nearest the door and unzipped his suitcase to locate toiletries and an outfit for the next day.

"This place is… interesting," Riley commented when he finally emerged, looking warily at the peeling wallpaper. "Better than sleeping in the car, though."

"We're lucky we found it at all."

Typical Ben. Pessimistic to the very end. Riley couldn't blame him, though. He was a treasure hunter/protector - disappointment was around every corner. The adventure they were about to set out on could easily be fake and they would gain nothing but blisters and headaches from it. Riley just hoped his uncle wouldn't become obsessed like Ben had. Not that Ben's obsession hadn't paid off, but few people had the 'I'm right about everything' gene. Until Ben uncovered some obscure fact that proved the Fountain of Youth's existence, Riley wasn't going to hold his breath.

"Your cell phone's ringing," Ben's voice jostled him from his thoughts.

Riley went to the closet to get the phone from his coat pocket and checked the Caller ID. Kyle Tasselman.

"Kyle?" he said upon answering, wondering how his cousin was fairing over his father's 'death'.

"I know he's not dead, Riley, so save the consoling," Kyle's high-strung, tenor voice greeted him. "And I'm sorry about Jesse calling, I had no idea he-"

"Hey, don't apologize," Riley stopped him before he got upset, sinking onto his bed. "You didn't know he was going to do it."

"That's true, but I know how much you hate talking to him-"

"I've never said that. You just assumed."

"Well, you've never called him."

"I don't know what to say."

"At least let him know you don't hate him. He thinks you do."

"He doesn't still, uh…"

"No. But he can't move on until he knows you have."

"I have."

"Then tell him! He may finally go out for once and leave me alone."

"Sorry. I promise I'll talk to him and keep you guys posted on the secret."

"Any chance you're going to tell me who you're talking to?" Ben asked heedlessly, knowing the answer already.

Riley gave him his best impression of a glare.

"I'll talk to you later, Kyle. Bye."

He hung up the phone, shaking his head sadly. Riley hated that Jesse thought he hated him - as strange as that sounded. He and Jesse Folis had been friends since they were toddlers. Growing up in a small town, it wasn't that surprising. Riley, Kyle, and Jesse were the Troublesome Trio back in the day, the children that none of the other parents wanted their kids to associate with. They were strange, independent, and clever. Three things that were apparently foreign to the old townspeople. It was hard to be an alien among his own people, so Riley felt naturally drawn to Jesse. In fact, they'd dated for a couple years - until the incident that finalized Riley's decision to leave his hometown. He had been angry, yes, but he couldn't say that he hated Jesse for it. If not for him and the incident, Riley would have never left Little Falls. He would have never met Ben.

"You're thinking really hard about something," the previously mentioned historian commented, looking up from a book that had materialized from his suitcase. "Mind to share?"

"Where have I heard _that_ before?" Riley said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at his friend. He'd meant it as a joke. "You never share your thoughts with me."

Ben smiled the type of smile that meant he was about to go into one of his 'prove you wrong' rants and was actually annoyed. The kind that drove Abigail crazy and made Riley feel stupid.

"No, no, I do share my thoughts with you," he began and Riley groaned, pulling a pillow over his face. "You just don't listen."

"That's because I can't understand what you're saying!" Riley mumbled around the pillow, flailing his arms for good measure. "Just because I graduated from MIT, that doesn't make me a super genius! Not when it comes to history!"

"You say the word like it's a poison," Ben was starting to get mad now. Riley could tell by his rushed speech. "But have you ever tried to appreciate it? We'd be nothing without history!"

"I appreciate the history of invention and technology. Get me started on the creation of cyberspace intercommunication or the finer points of micro robotics, and I'll be talking for hours. But the American Revolution and ancient Aztecs? I'm sorry, but I'm just not interested."

For the third time Riley could remember, he'd reduced Ben to stunned silence. He didn't usually talk back like this. Honestly, Ben couldn't think of a time that Riley had ever told him that he didn't like history. He hadn't seemed particularly learned in it - despite working at the Smithsonian - but had always listened when Ben explained a historical fact. Had he been pretending to be interested, just to keep Ben happy?

"Riles-"

"Stop," Riley sighed, uncovering his head reluctantly. "I'm tired and cranky and confused. My cousin just called to tell me that one of my old friends thinks I hate him. Oh, and let's not forget, my social life's a disaster! I can't help it if I say things I don't mean. Don't get me wrong - Ilike it when you get all excited and try to explain some obscure clue to me… I may not always understand, but I _like_ that. If I understood everything, life would be boring. Just, just - break things down, okay? There's nothing riding on this treasure. We have all the time in the world. If you'd slow down and explain it in a way I can understand, maybe I'd appreciate history a little more."

The bed-side light was switched off. That was all Riley was going to say for the night.

Ben clutched at the book still in his hands, feeling like an absolute idiot. He knew nothing about his younger companion. He'd never tried. How could he say that he liked Riley, when they hardly talked about anything other than Ben's life? It was like this with Abigail, too. Was he really that self-centered? As Ben watched Riley fall asleep in the faint light peeking through the curtains (the kid wouldn't notice a train when he wanted to sleep), he made a promise to find out all he could about him. They wouldn't arrived in Florida for at least another two days. That was plenty of time to convince Riley to spill his life story. Because Ben remembered something Riley had once told him, something he should have remembered before starting their argument. It was something he'd said when Ben had mentioned that Riley didn't talk much about his past.

_"I'm not trying to hide things. I'll tell you anything you want to know about me… All you have to do is ask, Ben."_

Why had it taken him this long to take Riley up on his offer?

* * *

AN: AHHHH!! I hate writer's block! Stupid, short chapters. And too much introspection and Riley's speeches. At least it's something, right? I'll try to do better next time and get a chapter out much, much quicker. Reviews are food for the soul.


End file.
